There's No I In Hunny
by KikiKabuki
Summary: Zelloyd: Just an average day with Zelos in Meltokio....or so Lloyd had assumed. What could Zelos possibly do that would make the Hunnies chase Lloyd down? -- Kinda fluff. Written in French class while waiting for ToS Anime Pt 2 Tethe'alla Arc to come out.


**There's No "I" In "Hunny"**

A Zelloyd

My name's Lloyd Irving.

I'm in _huge_ trouble.

And it's all his fault.

I dodged the stuffy blonde hunny, ignoring their snooty shrieks of "Let go of the Maaa-sterrrrrr!" and "Just who do you think you are?!"

Firm grip on his hand, I pulled the redhead away, running at full speed. There was no way they'd catch up to us: They were in dresses, and I was hella fast anyways. I finally hit the corner of a building, turning it sharply and pulling him against the wall to hide. I was out of breath and shaky from the chase.

….Then I saw his expression:

He was hunched over like I was too, only not from being out of breath.

…He was _laughing_! Whole-hearted, breathless, hysterical laughter.

I frowned, "What's so funny?!"

He didn't answer.

I scowled, "Damnit, Zelos! How is this situation amusing in the least?!"

He snorted in-between spurts of laughter, "Y-You just…..BAHAHAHA!!"

…I didn't think anything about this was funny. Then again, I could have missed something. I tend to be a bit oblivious. Especially when it comes to the things _Zelos_ says.

"I just _what_?!"

"You just…look so FUNNY when you're in panic…! Waaaahahahahaha!!"

"I'm….funny-looking…?" I felt my ears go hot and I scowled.

"Awh, now-now, don't go twisting my words!" he grinned, "You know I think you're the damned cutest in BOTH worlds!"

I scoffed, "Are you drunk, Zelos?"

"'Course not! There's no way I'd let something as vile as alcohol taint my big day." Zelos pulled me into a bear-hug, "Now…Are you gonna say 'yes', or what?"

He was tall, so when he hugged me, my face was buried in his chest. My face that was now probably bright red.

"Y'know…" I pushed away from his hug, "…I dunno that I will."

"What?!" he put on his best pout, "B-B-but…! I even got you the perfect ring! And the perfect setting! And the—"

"Perfect audience?" I asked sarcastically, referring to the mob of 'hunnies' that had tried to kill me when they saw their red-headed Chosen down on one knee, holding a ring out to me and asking casually if he could dedicate the rest of his life to loving me.

Zelos chuckled, "Hey, Bud, you _know_ I didn't order that. And…it's actually really mortifying…because I really hoped it would be perfect. 'Cause, y'know…I've never really _proposed_ to anyone before and…if anyone, _you_ deserve the most perfe—"

"Oh quiet, you big cheese ball!" I turned away to hide my now-blushing face.

"Not until you say yes!"

"……Zelos, I just…"

"Do you love me?"

I blinked, eyes wide. How was he so laid-back about something as deep as…_love_…? "Love…? ….I--…"

"If you don't, just tell me. I'll walk away, I swear it."

I wasn't sure exactly what I was doing…or why. I just followed the swelling, choking, warm feeling in my chest: I slung my arms around his neck, leaned up on tip-toe, and kissed him.

It was nervous, and tense. But…it was the answer to his question, and he recognized that, his frighteningly strong arms pulling me closer by my low back.

When our lips parted, our foreheads touched softly. I let out a long, steady sigh.

"Okay…" I whispered, "You win. I do."

He smirked cockily, "You do, what?"

"I do…..lllllovvvvve…….you…" I muttered.

"Sorry? I can't heeeear you~!" he teased.

"I…I love you, okay?! Now let's get a move on before I get in even deeper trouble with your hunnies…!"

He let go, stooping into a chivalrous bow, "As you wish, princess~~3"

I pushed him. "Don't even /think/ about treating me like one of your little _hunnies_, either, Zelos!"

"Oh…" he took my left hand, sliding the diamond ring onto my finger, "I wouldn't dare, wouldn't dare, of course not…" he kissed my hand, "…_princess_."

"ZELOS!"

"Yes, princess?"

"Ugh, stop calling me that!"

"As you wish, my fairy~~!"

"…..That's even worse…"

"My apologies, princess."

"….you're so obnoxious, Zelos."

"…Maybe I am. But you love me."

……….Okay. Maybe that made me smile a little, "….heh….yeah."

He ruffled my hair, "I love you too, Bud."


End file.
